blazer_drivefandomcom-20200215-history
Daichi
Newly found Blazer than becoming a Guardian; Daichi was and may still be apart of Team Sky as chore boy. He is also the protagonist of the manga series. Appearance Daichi is average hight; quoted by Shiroh of having a weird sense of style. He wears a slim jacket with a hood,and short sleeves that had a strip going down both of them. Under that appears to be a long sleeve black shirt with his left sleeve usually rolled up(especially when using Mystickers); with a wrist band on. He than has a neck tie on visibly. He wears pants with one strip each going down on the outer pant's legs with a strip branching mid-way. Daichi wears a pair of shoes that seem to be regular. He has jet black hair and what seems to be a bandage under his left eye. Personality He portrayed himself as a very cool person though he's more to a loser. For a reason unknown to him, Daichi is being targeted by stray Blazers that are after his "power". He seems somewhat reckless but knows how to deal with difficult situations. He is usually seen joking around or laid back until something catches his eye. But, don't let that fool you has he has a high resolve. He is very protective and caring of his friends. He despites people who can't trust in anyone has he has a strong relationship with his older brother, Ginga Companions Division III He is close friends with Misora and very caring to the point he be willing to risk an arm stopping Akashikibu/Murasaki from attacking her. He also cool with Kuroki often joking about his fear of dogs, as for Melon he has a sense of fear for her even though she isn't a blazer. He does have some respect for her though. Division II Made up of Tenjik and Yaiba. He was first freaked at the fact that Tenjik happened to be a porcupine. They than form a bond of disgust for each other until Daichi figured out he was a perv and will bribe him of pictures of Misora in her swimming suit. As for Yaiba his first expression of her was a brat not is really known whether it has changed or not. Division XI He has been some what of an errand boy for the head of division, Johnathan; getting his pink paradise magazines. Than there is Shiroh who he has become rivals with after they first met. They do work together in some occasions. Daichi thinks Tamaki is cute. Family His parents are deceased leaving him only with his Brother Ginga. Who was taken away from him in 1st chapter. Mysticker Abilities and Skills Daichi has come off as an idiot outside of battle, but once in one he is quite smart and observant of his area. Example being when he fought Kaine in the training forest and actually remembered where one of his holes were that he made for Tenjik to fall in. He is also quite athletic shown in the death race as he avoided several attempts to strike him down on his ballboard. God Stand(Kandachi) When placed on the body it produces a limitless amount of electricity. Tamamayu:Weapon-Ultra Rare- When placed on the arm, it transforms into a gauntlet that produces wires.